The purpose of this study is to examine the acceptability of HIV testing among women who are victims of domestic violence. More specifically, this study will examine perceived susceptibility to HIV, perceived benefits of HIV testing, barriers to HIV testing, perceived seriousness of HIV, and domestic violence specific variables. In 2003, women constituted 28% of human immunodeficiency virus/acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (HIV/AIDS) cases in the United States (CDC, 2006) with 69% of those cases being among African American women. Similarly alarming, is the fact that approximately 1.5 million women in the United States are raped or physically assaulted by a current or former spouse, cohabitating partner, or date each year (National Resource Center on Domestic Violence), and that violence against women is a major health and human rights concern (WHO, 2004). Using a cross sectional, pen and pencil, self-report survey, acceptability of rapid HIV testing amongst 130 southern (Mississippi) women in domestic violence shelters will be examined. The participants will be offered private and free HIV rapid testing. There have been no studies examining HIV testing at domestic violence shelters. Furthermore, there are serious gaps in our knowledge about HIV/AIDS and battered women. The relevance to public health is that understanding the barriers to HIV testing could have a significant impact on increasing services to diagnose HIV early, the developemt of HIV prevention and treatment programs, as as well as to greater social awareness. It may also help in the facilitation of cultural and gender sensitive interventions, and education that promote HIV testing among a vulnerable, marginalized, and underserved group. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]